Exister ou Vivre
by pumpkin' nightmare'slayer
Summary: Je n'aurais pas du être là, ce n'est pas ma place, pas la Sienne non plus d'ailleurs, nous n'avons pas eu le choix, j'aimerais tout changer, mais personne ne me laissera faire je suis utile pour eux
1. Default Chapter

_Bon bon bon. C'est la suite donc et oui je sais c'est très court. Mais a vrai dire pour qu'on ne sache toujours pas qui c'est il me fallait le laisser court. Je promets qu'après ça sera plus long. J'ai essayé de laisser le suspens sur la personne mais je me suis peut-être royalement vautré. N'hésitez pas à me le dire parce que comme tout le monde j'aime les reviews, si vous pensez que c'est criminel de me laisser m'approcher d'un ordi, pour vous lecteurs innocents (quoi que …) Enfin bon voila c'est la liberté d'expression quoi. _

_Rien ne m'appartiens évidemment, je ne suis pas la fille cachée de JK Rowling. J'ai tenté , notez bien. Mais elle veut pas de moi. Je m'amuse juste avec (vous aussi j'espère) et bien sur je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus._

_Merci à ma Lisou chérie qui encore une fois me donne de son temps précieux pour me corriger mes fautes (t'as vu t'y est cette fois)_

_Merci aussi à mes deux revieweuses, ça fait très plaisir et j'ai suivi vos conseils, alors dites moi c'est mieux ?_

_Here we go now !_

On ne sait jamais vraiment pourquoi on aime. Certes on sait qu'on aime un geste, une mimique, une couleur de cheveux, mais au fond n'est ce pas tout. Je veux dire, pourquoi cette personne l'a et pas une autre ? Pourquoi va-t-on trouver adorable cette manière particulière de se gratter les yeux, alors que chez une autre personne on s'en contrefiche ?

Peut-être que finalement aimer c'est simplement un jeu, entre douleur et plaisir, pour passer le temps. Pour oublier que de toutes manières nous allons tous mourir et que chaque seconde nous ramène de ce néant total, enfin ça c'est si vous ne croyez pas en Dieu, sinon après la mort c'est le paradis qui nous attend, ou dans mon cas, plutôt l'enfer.

Moi je n'y crois pas. J'hésitais à dire « plus », mais si je réfléchis bien je n'y ai jamais cru, c'est pas compatible avec ma famille. Mais je divague, nous parlions de l'amour, enfin vous m'écoutiez parce qu'on écoute toujours ceux de ma famille quand ils parlent et qu'on ne prend la parole que si les miens vous y autorisent. Ne prenez pas cet air outragé, c'est pareil au sein même de ma famille.

L'amour donc, et bien je dois avouer qu'il y a longtemps j'y ai cru, tellement longtemps que je ne m'en souviens presque plus, j'ai juste ce sentiment de bien-être et de chaleur, mais cela fait très longtemps que je ne l'ai plus éprouvé alors peut-être que j'imagine. L'amour rend faible, il nous éloigne de nos certitudes et si il y a une chose que j'ai apprise par ma famille, c'est que les certitudes font les grands hommes. Et ça moi je le sais

L'amour ne nous sert à rien, on est même plus nous-même, et puis tous ces sentiments qu'on ressent franchement c'est d'un grotesque. Tout le monde parle de papillons dans l'estomac. Des papillons dans l'estomac, non mais franchement vous n'avez rien de plus stupide et pourquoi pas des ronflak cornu dans la tête pendant qu'on y est. Et puis la chaleur, et les battements du cœur qui s'accélèrent, c'est bon pour les fillettes ces histoires.

D'abord c'est même pas des papillons, c'est plus agréable, comme des chatouillis légers ou des effleurements, comme avec une plume, ça vous fait vous sentir tout léger. Et puis c'est pas des vulgaires crampes d'estomac non plus ou des vagues de chaleur, faut aller voir un gynécomage les filles. Non on se sent flotter, comme si les gens n'avaient plus d'importance, comme si la terre s'arrêtait rien que pour vous, comme si vous aviez un soleil rien que pour vous.

Mais ça ce n'est que des racontars, moi je ne sais pas.

On dit aussi qu'Il est très beau, et que même si Il n'était pas lui il serait beau à en mourir, que ces yeux sont les plus belles couleurs jamais vu au monde, ou même ailleurs, que si des dieux existent alors ils sont jaloux de lui, que ces cheveux sont si doux au toucher que on ne peut plus jamais s'empêcher d'y toucher, que son sourire est si éblouissant que des poèmes sont écrit dessus. On dit aussi qu'il faudrait le cacher dans une pièce à l'écart pour que jamais la vie ne lui fasse du mal et qu'il perde ce sourire.

Mais ça moi je ne sais pas. Il ne me sourit jamais à moi, oh oui parfois je le vois sourire a ceux de sa maison, mais jamais à moi.

Moi je ne sais pas si il a les cheveux doux, je ne les ai jamais touché, il ne me laisserait pas faire. Moi aussi je voudrai l'enfermer dans une pièce, avec une grande fenêtre et la lune perpétuelle, parce qu'il est tellement plus beau en dessous, qu'il en devient irréel. Mais moi c'est parce que je déteste qu'on s'approche de lui, surtout toutes ses filles qui croient le connaître. « Au mon Dieu, il m'a regardé » pouffiasse ! « Oh mon Dieu il m'a frôlé » grognasse! Moi je sais qui il est, derrière les masques. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance parce qu'il ne me laissera jamais le lui dire. Et ça moi je le sais

Et puis de toute manière ils disent n'importe quoi quand ils affirment qu'il est beau à en crever, non lui il est beau à en vivre. Je ne plaisante pas, il donnerait envie de continuer à vivre à n'importe quel succidaire

Oh je sais bien ce qu'on dit de moi, mais je m'en fiche, moi je sais que ce n'est pas vrai

Mais ça, lui il ne le sait pas.

De toute manière c'est pas comme si j'étais amoureux.


	2. N'importe quoi

_Bon bon bon. C'est la suite donc et oui je sais c'est très court. Mais a vrai dire pour qu'on ne sache toujours pas qui c'est il me fallait le laisser court Et puis j'ai eu mon bac moi, ça ocupe. Je promets qu'après ça sera plus long. J'ai essayé de laisser le suspens sur la personne mais je me suis peut-être royalement vautré. N'hésitez pas à me le dire parce que comme tout le monde j'aime les reviews, si vous pensez que c'est criminel de me laisser m'approcher d'un ordi, pour vous lecteurs innocents (quoi que …) _

_Enfin bon voila c'est la liberté d'expression quoi. _

_Rien ne m'appartiens évidemment, je ne suis pas la fille cachée de JK Rowling. J'ai tenté , notez bien. Mais elle veut pas de moi, c'est étrange non ?_

_Je m'amuse juste avec (vous aussi j'espère) et bien sur je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus._

_Merci à ma Lisou chérie qui encore une fois me donne de son temps précieux pour me corriger mes fautes (t'as vu t'y est cette fois)_

_Merci aussi à mes deux revieweuses, ça fait très plaisir et j'ai suivi vos conseils, alors dites moi c'est mieux ?_

_Here we go now !_

On ne sait jamais vraiment pourquoi on aime. Certes on sait qu'on aime un geste, une mimique, une couleur de cheveux, mais au fond n'est ce pas tout. Je veux dire, pourquoi cette personne l'a et pas une autre ? Pourquoi va-t-on trouver adorable cette manière particulière de se gratter les yeux, alors que chez une autre personne on s'en contrefiche ?

Peut-être que finalement aimer c'est simplement un jeu, entre douleur et plaisir, pour passer le temps. Pour oublier que de toutes manières nous allons tous mourir et que chaque seconde nous ramène de ce néant total, enfin ça c'est si vous ne croyez pas en Dieu, sinon après la mort c'est le paradis qui nous attend, ou dans mon cas, plutôt l'enfer.

Moi je n'y crois pas. J'hésitais à dire « plus », mais si je réfléchis bien je n'y ai jamais cru, c'est pas compatible avec ma famille. Mais je divague, nous parlions de l'amour, enfin vous m'écoutiez parce qu'on écoute toujours ceux de ma famille quand ils parlent et qu'on ne prend la parole que si les miens vous y autorisent. Ne prenez pas cet air outragé, c'est pareil au sein même de ma famille.

L'amour donc, et bien je dois avouer finalement parce que il n'y a que vous et moi qu'il y a longtemps j'y ai cru, tellement longtemps que je ne m'en souviens presque plus, j'ai juste ce sentiment de bien-être et de chaleur, mais cela fait très longtemps que je ne l'ai plus éprouvé alors peut-être que j'imagine. L'amour rend faible, il nous éloigne de nos certitudes et si il y a une chose que j'ai apprise, c'est que les certitudes font les grands hommes. Et ça moi je le sais. Douter nous affaiblit, oh j'en voit bien qui n'y croit pas, mais de toute manière j'ai raison

L'amour ne nous sert à rien, on est même plus nous-même, et puis tous ces sentiments qu'on ressent franchement c'est d'un grotesque. Tout le monde parle de papillons dans l'estomac. Des papillons dans l'estomac, non mais franchement vous n'avez rien de plus stupide et pourquoi pas des ronflak cornu dans la tête pendant qu'on y est. Et puis la chaleur, et les battements du cœur qui s'accélèrent, c'est bon pour les fillettes ces histoires.

D'abord c'est même pas des papillons, c'est plus agréable, comme des chatouillis légers ou des effleurements, comme avec une plume, ça vous fait vous sentir tout léger. Et puis c'est pas des vulgaires crampes d'estomac non plus ou des vagues de chaleur, faut aller voir un gynécomage les filles. Non on se sent flotter, comme si les gens n'avaient plus d'importance, comme si la terre s'arrêtait rien que pour vous, comme si vous aviez un soleil rien que pour vous.

Mais ça ce n'est que des racontars, moi je ne sais pas.

On dit aussi qu'Il est très beau, et que même si Il n'était pas lui il serait beau à en mourir, que ces yeux sont les plus belles couleurs jamais vu au monde, ou même ailleurs, que si des dieux existent alors ils sont jaloux de lui, que ces cheveux sont si doux au toucher que on ne peut plus jamais s'empêcher d'y toucher, que son sourire est si éblouissant que des poèmes sont écrit dessus. On dit aussi qu'il faudrait le cacher dans une pièce à l'écart pour que jamais la vie ne lui fasse du mal et qu'il perde ce sourire.

Mais ça moi je ne sais pas. Il ne me sourit jamais à moi, oh oui parfois je le vois sourire a ceux de sa maison, mais jamais à moi.

Moi je ne sais pas si il a les cheveux doux, je ne les ai jamais touché, il ne me laisserait pas faire. Moi aussi je voudrai l'enfermer dans une pièce, avec une grande fenêtre et la lune perpétuelle, parce qu'il est tellement plus beau en dessous, qu'il en devient irréel. Mais moi c'est parce que je déteste qu'on s'approche de lui, surtout toutes ses filles qui croient le connaître. « Au mon Dieu, il m'a regardé » pouffiasse ! « Oh mon Dieu il m'a frôlé » grognasse! Moi je sais qui il est, derrière les masques. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance parce qu'il ne me laissera jamais le lui dire. Et ça moi je le sais.

Et puis de toute manière ils disent n'importe quoi quand ils affirment qu'il est beau à en crever, non lui il est beau à en vivre. Je ne plaisante pas, il donnerait envie de continuer à vivre à n'importe quel succidaire, parce que c'est la vie qu'on voit en lui, c'est une envie qui vous prend aux tripes, qui vous empêche de pleurer

Oh je sais bien ce qu'on dit de moi, mais je m'en fiche, moi je sais que ce n'est pas vrai

Mais ça, lui il ne le sait pas.

De toute manière c'est pas comme si j'étais amoureux.

Là vous devez avoir compris qui c'est.

Pour m'excuser de toute cette attente, je posterai le nouveau chapitre dans 3 ou 4 jours. Et puisque je ne recule devant rien, allez zou il y aura un slash, mon tout premier ( yeux embués de fierté pour mon bébé et mains qui m'éventaillent pour m'éviter de tomber ds les pommes, comment ça tout le monde s'en fout ? même pas vrai na !)ah la la je vous gate non? ah bon ben non alors


	3. et tout commence

_**( des bruits de pas se font entendre et une fille apparait, elle sourit timidement et sort un long parchemin de sa poche et commence à lire)**_

_**tadam j'ai tenu parole le nouveau chapitre est là, et plus long que les autres ( sourire très fier).**_

_**Donc bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( essuie une petite larme), je m'amuse juste avec **_

_**Un grand merci à crichou pour ses critiques, et tu avais raison j'éspère que c'est mieux maintenant et à vincent qui se donne la peine de lire mes chapitres. Ma lisou chérie n'ayant pas lu ce chapitre je vous demande d'être ggentils avec mes fautes mais vu qu'elle est en vacance et que je voulais pas attendre qu'elle rentre pour poster, jai pas pu faire autrement**_

_**Je précise que c'est une histoire d'amour entre hommes (et c'est aussi beau que n'importe quelle histoire d'amour, qu'on se le tienne pour dit) donc les homophobes on ne vous retient pas ( sors un balais de sa poche et pousse certaines souries vers le bouton pour revenir en arrière)**_

_**Bien maintenant que nous sommes entre gens civilisés, je laisse la place à l'histoire ( range son parchemin, salut d'une grande courbette et s'en va) **_

Harry Potter était un garçon, presque un homme, plutôt calme. Lui même se trouvait conciliant et certains de ses amis le trouvaient même plutôt placide la plupart du temps . Malgré ou probablement à cause de ce qu'il avait vu, il nétait pas homme à chercher une querelle pour montrer à quel point il était fort

Ce qui est bien avec ces gens là c'est qu'ils savent encaisser sans se facher de nombreuses choses qui vous et moi detesteriont tout de suite. Le problème par contre c'est qu'une fois qu'ils sont en colère, personne ne leur tient tête, parce que croyez moi, les voir en colère est un spectacle aussi rare qu'une étoile filante, mais aussi dangereuse qu'un hipopotame en furie qui vous charge, et la seule chose à faire dans les deux cas, c'est de prendre la fuite, c'est lache oui, mais c'est nécessaire.

C'est pourquoi, en ce bel après midi de fin septembre quand les élèves de 6eme année de serpentard et de gryffondor virent draco malfoy tourner autour de harry potter comme une hyène autour de sa proie, ils se tendirent tous, attendant de voir si il leur faudrait bientôt partir pour sauver leur vie. Et quand les deux garçons se regardèrent leurs yeux pleins d'éclairs près à se jetter l'un sur l'autre à tout moment, tous autant les courageux gryffondor que les rusés serpentards jugèrent préférable de s'éloigner sans en avoir l'air.

Une personne se trouvant là à cet exact moment aurait ainsi vu 25 élèves s'écarter très lentement en crabe avec un air innocent plaqué sur leur visage. En s'approchant un tout petit peu plus, il aurait apperçu un 26 élèves se faire trainer par une jeune fille brune loin de la scène, ses cheveux roux presque aussi visibles que son visage rouge vif alors qu'il essayait de motiver son meilleur ami pour qu''il " fasse manger son extrait de naissance par l'arrière à cet enfoiré prétentieux de serpent pervers et malfaisant"

Aucun des deux garçons ne sembla remarquer qu'ils étaient seuls à présent. Ils continuaient juste à se tourner autour. (je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais ça ressemble vachement à l'approche avant l'accouplement des prédateurs, comment ça quel rapport, mais je vous instruis en même temps moi,hop deux en un. oui madame, je n'ai peur de rien, comme ça on arrétera de nous traiter de simples vicieuses et on sera des vicieuses pas bêtes hé hé )

Tout d'un coup, les sorts fusèrent dans tous les sens, tous les deux ayant sorti leurs baguettes en même temps, il auait été diffcile de dire qui avait lancé quel sort si harry n'avait soudain senti ses yeux s'agrandir jusqu'a ce que le reste de son visage ne soit plus visible et si draco n'avait senti ses oreilles s'allonger jusqu'a atteindre ses genoux. Il y eut un moment de répit ou chacun constata les dégats sur lui même avant de regarder son ennemi ( chose très facile à cet instant pour harry, oui je sais c'était facile) et d'éclater de rire. Peu de temps après les insultes recommencèrent à fuser.

Les choses auraient pu facilement atteindre un point plus que dangereux et rarement attteint, car Draco Malfoy mettait une rage sans cesse renouvellée à insulter et à essayer de faire mal à son meilleur ennemi, si à cet instant-là un ronald wesley hors d'haleine n'était arrivé en courant, suivit d'une hermione granger plus que furieuse qu'il ait pu echapper à sa vigilance. Tous les deux se figèrent en voyant la violence des attaques et prirent peur. Ils n'eurent cependant pas à aller chercher un professeur puisqu'un Rogue plus que menaçant suivit d'une mac Gonagall presque hystérique de rage arrivèrent sur les lieux de la scène et rétablirent l'ordre à coup de colles et de points enlevés mais les deux garçons échappèrent aux sermons car leurs deux professeurs étaient en train à leur tour de se disputer surl e nombre de points que Rogue avait enlevé à sa maison.

Ils en profitèrent tous pour s'eclipser, Ron, Hermione et Harry d'un côté et Draco du sien, laissant les adultes lrégler leurs comptes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A chaque fois que les deux emblèmes de leurs maisons respectives se disputaient, draco malfoy, préfet et sang pur bien propre sur lui, descendait dans les dongeons, mais au lieu de se rendre dans sa chambre comme on aurait pu le penser, il tournait à droite avant l'entrée de sa salle commune et longeait un looooooong couloir puis il regardait à droite et a gauche avant de contourner la statue de Borg le pustuleux pour appuyer sur la 40eme pierre à droite ce qui découvrait l'entrée d'une pièce ou il s'engoufrait rapidement.

Ce jour-là ne fit pas exception et un fois que le blondinet fût rentré, un hurlement se fit entendre dans tout le chateau , puis un autre t un autre. Professor dumbledore qui était en train d'ensorceller son paquet de bonbon au citron pour qu'il ne soit jamais vide à l'autre bout du chateau, ne daigna même pas relever la tête, et marmonna dans sa barbe " tient un peu plus stridant aujourd'hui"

Mais à par ce grand magicien ( qui sait tout), personne d'autre ne savait de qui provenait ces hurlements, et à vrai dire, personne ne s'en occupait plus, tout le monde avait compris que ce n'était qu'une perte de temps, car finalement personne n'aurait pu deviner.

Car voyez vous Draco Malfoy n'était pas une personne à voix, pour dire vrai c'était même plutôt le contraire. Non seulement sa voix était trainant et basse, mais il ne parlait que quand il fallait vraiment, de plus il n'était pas non plus quelqu'un d'extraverti, et si ces proches amis le connaissaient vraiment, pour le reste de poudlard il n'était qu'un type froid , prétentieux qui méritait de crever la bouche ouverte pendant une mission confiée par voldemort.

Evidemment personne ne l'avait vu perdre son calme, jamais, et l'on murmurait sur son passage que si jamais cela devait de produire, alors les fleuves sortiraient de leurs lits, les sauterelles ravageraient tout, les scrouts se rebelleraient, la terre sortirait de son orbite, le soleil ne brulerait plus ... Bref ce serait la fin du monde.( dramatiques eux ? naooooooooooooon) C'est pourquoi personne ne pensa jamais à lui pendant les recherches et finalement le mystère-des-cris-fantômes devint exactement cela, un mystère, et l'on en déduisit que les cris venaient probablement d'un fantôme, et rapidement cela n'intéressa plus personne

Une chose cependant vint modifier sa routine habituelle, cette fois-là il n'était pas seul pendant son défouloir. Ce qui aurait pu ne pas être étonnant si cette pièce n'était pas inconnue de tous les élèves de l'école. L'homme assis sur un fauteuil dans l'ombre de lapièce attendit jusqu'a ce que malfoy reprenne son souffle entre le 6eme et le 7 eme cri puis décidant que sa patience était à bout, il se leva s'approcha du jeune homme qui ne s'était toujours pas apperçu de sa présence et posa sa main sur la bouche du blond qui commença à se débattre. Mais il s'arréta quand la voix grave du maitre des potions de l'école se fit entendre.

-Tu ne trouves pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?

-Mais Sévérus, personne ne sait à quel point Potter est un sale enfoiré de gryffondor de merde, je suis le seul à voir clair dans son jeu. Tout le monde adore Golden boy mais moi je sais que c'est un non de dieu de... le blond s'arréta sous le glacial de son professeur, qui avait envie de lui parler calmement sans qu'il s'énerve tout seul ( encore que c'était un spectacle plutot amusant que de voir ce garçon d'habitude si froid, calme et parfait devenir rouge à la pensée de sa nemesis s'agiter vivement faisant voler des mèches de ses cheveux normalement bien ordonnés).

- Bien maintenant que vous êtes calmé monsieur malfoy, certaines choses attendent que nous les réglions.

En entendant ces mots le préfet serpentard palit et eut l'air de se transformer en statue, seule sa respiration saccadee attestant qu'il était encore en vie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une des autre choses que l'on ne savait pas sur Draco Malfoy, et il mettait toute son enérgie à le cacher, c'est qu'il n'aimait pas coucher avec quelqu'un. Oh bien sur il trouvait cela agréable mais sans plus. C'était juste un bon moyen de relacher la pression. Et à la limite la personne importait peu, de toute manière il ne restait jamais après pour vérifier .

De là venait sa réputation de dom juan sans coeur. Ce qu'il trouvait parfaitement injuste étant donné que même si il se foutait de la personne, cette même personne ne se laissait faire que pour pouvoir dire qu'elle ou lui s'était tapé draco malfoy, ce qui faisait que l'un dans l'autre tout le monde était content.

Enfin tout le monde jusqu'a ce qu'il commette l'erreur de s'envoyer en l'air sally-ann perks. Tout le monde disait qu'elle adorait se mettre a genoux devant les mecs, et bien sur le blondinet serpentard l'avait cru, il en avait donc profité après un match de quidditch particulièrement lamentable pour l'équipe vert et argent pour la coincer dans les vestiaires où elle était venue réconforter son meilleur ami, batteur de la même équipe.

Très vite (car draco avait vraiment besoin de passer sa frustration sur quelqu'un) un rendez vous avait été arrangé.

Il avait été plus que violent, il l'avait prise à quatre patte sur le sol de la salle commune serpentard, il n'avait pas parlé avant trop occupé à la jetter par terre.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que la demoiselle en question était vierge et que si elle avait été d'accord pour qu'il utilise son corps, c'est qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle avait eu peur et n'avait rien osé dire, mais quand elle avait commencé à pleurer même lui s'était rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'était arrété et quand il avait vu du sang soullait le tapis vert et argent il était complétement sorit de sa torpeur. Pour se rattraper il l'avait fait jouir 5 fois de suite.

Depuis ce jour-là un sourire idiot perpetuel ornait le visage de sally-ann et Draco avait compris que pour se défouler il vallait mieux qu'il se limite aux hommes

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il espérait faire en se précipitant d'un pas rageur vers sa salle commune, le premier serpentard ( il n'était pas question qu'un autre que serpentard puisse avoir droit à ses faveurs, enfin vous n'y pensez c'est des trucs à nous le traumatiser le draco) qu'il verrait passerait à la casserole.

Et c'est Nott qui se fit embarquer, pas que cela le dérange au contraire, il était déjà passé dans les draps de l'héritier malfoy et savait qu'il allait adorer les prochaines minutes ( voire heures ça dépendait de la rage de draco) avec son ami. Draco lui saisit le bras l'ammena jusque au dortoir

Le blond ne s'embarassa pas de préliminaires il fit mettre Théodore à genoux, baissa leurs deux pantalons lui écarta les fesses, prononca rapidement un sort de lubrification et s'enfonca en lui. il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'habituer à sa présence et commença à donner de grands coups de reins. La pièce se remplit bientôt de gémissement et Draco jouit le premier, sans s'occuper de théo. Le blond rammassa ses affaires et sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Théo resté seul par terre continua un moment à fixer la porte par laquelle le préfet était sortit avant de se lever en soupirant et de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour s'occuper de son petit problème d'érection

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce soir-là lorsque Harry, Ron et Hermione davant le réfectoire et qu'ils s'installèrent à la table gryffondor pour manger, le calme régnait dans la grande salle. Un peu désorienté harry laissa son regard se promener sur la salle et trouva enfin la réponse au mystère, assis à quelques mètres de la, draco malfoy encore plus pale que d'habitude n'avait jamais été aussi calme de sa vie

Ron se pencha alors vers lui et lui murmura que tout le monde ne parlait que de l'air presque autiste de malfoy et lui demanda si c'était en rapport avec leurs dispute de l'après midi.

Harry reporta ses yeux sur l'insupportable serpentard avant de soupirer et de répondre ce que n'importe quel élève de l'école avait en tête à ce moment-là " je ne sais pas Ron, je ne sais pas"

Lorsque enfin leurs regards se croisèrent Harry vit ce qu'il navait jamais imaginé trouver dans les yeux mer en furie de Draco Mlafoy, da la peur, une peur immense et profonde


End file.
